Dreams and Revelations
by Thuiy
Summary: Azura has a secret. The ghost of a tactician haunted her dream one night, and now he's talking to her all the time, giving her advice. But why is he here? What is he doing? And how does he know so much? Oneshot.


Azura let out a tired sigh. It was the end of a very long day, and Azura just wanted to sleep. She had met her somewhat-sibling Corrin today, and they had talked for quite some time. They both got along surprisingly well considering the fact that they weren't relate like the other Hoshidan royalty, or raised together like the Norman royalty. It gave Azura hope for the future, that she might have a… Friend.

Azura smiled at the thought. Outside of her Hoshidan siblings, Azura didn't really have a social life. She stayed confined within the castle, and only visited the nearby towns when in the company of her brothers and sisters. However, unlike them, she lacked any retainers, and so was not allowed to leave the castle since she had no one to protect her.

Not that Queen Mikoto hadn't tried to get Azura a retainer, it's just that she never had a bond with any of them. She didn't want an emotionless bodyguard, she wanted a friend as well, and Azura found that she was a difficult person to become friends with.

Azura yawned. It was far too late in the day to think of such things, and tomorrow was a busy day: she was going to go into town with her siblings and Corrin for Queen Mikoto's announcement about Corrin's return. She wanted to be well-rested for the event, since it looked like it was going to be quite the time.

A few moments later, Azura was asleep. Little did she know, that night marked the begininning of something both strange and amazing for the blue-haired princess.

* * *

Azura opened her eyes, but she was no longer in her room. Looking around, Azura could see nothing but a black void as far as she could see.

"Hello?" Azura called out. "Is there anyone there? Can anyone hear me?"

For a few moments, only silence answered her. Just as Azura was about to call out again, a voice chimed in.

"Well well… I didn't think anyone would actually join me…" The voice said. He voice was smooth and sounded sophisticated, and was obviously male.

"Hello? Who are you? Where are you? Where am I?" Azura asked.

The voice chuckled. "So many questions." The voice sounded much closer than before. "I'm back here."

Azura turned around, and standing a few feet away from her was a man with white hair and long purple robes. He had a jagged sword, a levin sword if Azura remembered correctly, strapped to his waist, and what looked to be a tome on the other side of his waist. The man had purple eyes and was a few inches taller than Azura herself. He stood there with his arms crossed behind his back, a slightly amused smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Azura asked. Looking at his attire and weapons, Azura feared that the man was Nohrian. Azura did not know much about Nohrian dark magic, but she would not put it outside of the realm of possibility that they could enter her dreams.

He man gave a mirthful smile. "Well Princess Azura, my name is Robin, grandmaster of Ylisse."

Azura cocked an eyebrow. "I've never heard of Ylisse… And how do you know my name?" Azura asked, still not entirely convinced that this wasn't a Nohrian plot.

"Well… I doubt you'd have heard of Ylisse, after all, it is quite far from Hoshido. As far as your name… Let's just say that I know a lot about you and leave it at that, hmmm?" Robin replied.

Azura was not entirely satisfied with Robin's answer, but she had more pressing questions. "Where are we? This isn't a normal dream."

Robin nodded slowly. "Yes. You're right about that. This isn't really a dream… This is more of a… Mental connection between the two of us. Our shared mindscape, if you will. You are not truly in the physical world, so you are not truly talking."

Azura narrowed her eyes. "And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Try thinking of a number."

"Fourteen" Azura said, before she realized that she said it 'out loud'. "Why did-"

Robin cut her off. "I told you, this is the connection between our minds. You aren't technically speaking here, you're just thinking and I'm hearing you. You said your number out loud because you haven't figured out how to keep your thoughts from me yet." He explained.

"Wait, so you heard-"

"That you think I'm a Nohrian dark mage? Yes."

Azura blushed in embarrassment. "My apologies, but you do look Nohrian."

Robin nodded. "I can see where you're coming from. We'll have to work on you keeping your thoughts private for a later time. For now though, I imagine you have more questions."

Azura nodded. "Yes. How did I get here?"

Robin hummed. "Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other-" He stopped upon seeing Azura glare at him. The grandmaster chuckled at his own joke. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. To answer your question, some very powerful entities decided that you needed some help, and I just so happened to be available."

Azura raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're just going to help me, just like that?"

Robin nodded. "Pretty much."

"And this doesn't benefit you at all?"

Robin frowned. "Hey. I've been told that I'm a pretty nice guy, and if you need help, and I can give it? Well, I'm going to help you."

Azura contemplated what Robin was saying before she sighed. "I don't have much of a say in this, do I?"

Robin smiled. "Nope!"

Azura sighed again. "Very well. How do I get back here to meet you?"

"Well, whenever you're unconscious, you can come back here, but so long as I'm unconscious, I can help you." Robin explained.

"So you're going to sleep during the middle of the day just so you can talk to me and help me?" Azura asked.

Robin gave a laugh at that. "No, I won't need to do that."

"Why not?"

Robin gave Azura a sad smile, and Azura felt herself waking up. "Because I'm already dead." Azura heard Robin say, as light started to enter her vision.

* * *

Azura awoke and immediately put her hand to her forehead. _That was the strangest dream…_ Azura thought to herself.

 _Oh, that was no dream princess_. She heard in her head, causing her to jump in surprise ever so slightly.

 _Wait, that was real?_ Azura thought back.

 _Mmmhmm!_ Robin replied. _Every second of it!_

Azura thought back to the last few moments in her dream where she talked with Robin. She then remembered what Robin told her right before she awoke.

 _I'd rather not talk about it._ Robin thought, already knowing that Azura was going to ask him how he died. _Also, first thing we need to do since it's still dark out is work on you keeping most of your thoughts from me._

Azura did in fact notice that it was still dark outside, and figured that Robin had a point. Even though Robin likely couldn't tell anyone, Azura still wanted to keep her thoughts private. _Okay._ Azura thought. _How do I go about doing that?_

 _It's not as hard as you think_. Robin started. _All you really need to do is think with the intention of me not hearing._

 _...It can't be that easy, can it?_ Azura asked.

 _It is, but making that an unconscious process will take us a few hours. We should get started now. Think of a number, but with the intention of keeping it away from my thoughts._ Robin said.

Azura nodded, and took a deep breath. _**14.**_ She thought to herself.

 _… Did you hear that?_ Azura asked.

 _Nope. You got I'd down first try, as expected_. Robin said. Before Azura could ask why Robin expected her to get it right straight away, Robin continued. _But we're going to have to keep doing that a lot before you can keep some of your thoughts to yourself_.

Suddenly, Azura was hit with an idea. If this was all in her head, then that meant…

 _Yes princess, I already know about Valla._ Robin replied to Azura's sudden string of ideas. _Anankos' curse doesn't affect thoughts, so I can freely talk with you about it._

Azura was a little bit stunned. Not only could Robin talk to Azura about Valla freely, but he somehow already knew about the hidden kingdom.

 _How do I know you don't work for Anankos?_ Azura thought suspiciously.

Robin snorted. _Well, I don't really have any proof, but hopefully I'll have gained your trust after today._ Noticing that Azura was confused, Robin elaborated. _The truth is, Anankos is planning on attacking the ceremony today and blaming it on the Nohrians. Hopefully I can help you prevent it, but I only know so much myself._

Azura was still suspicious. She knew nothing about Robin, but he knew quite a lot about her and Anankos. _How do you know this?_

Robin was silent for a while. _Robin? Are you there?_ Azura asked, thinking that Robin may not be able to hear her or maybe he couldn't respond.

 _Yes, I'm still here. Just… Lost in thoughts._ He said with a chuckle. His joke even got Azura to crack a small smirk and eye roll. _I guess you could call me… A prophet of sorts. I know what will happen in the next few days, as well as for the rest of the war, assuming that Corrin chooses either Hoshido or Nohr. Robin explained._

 _Are you suggesting-_ Azura started.

 _Yes princess. You must convince Prince Corrin that he cannot choose between his siblings. Convince him that to choose one or the other is worse than simply abandoning both. If you don't, the war will continue for sure and Anankos will win._ Robin explained.

 _… What will happen if Corrin chooses neither?_ Azura asked, not entirely surprised that Robin could see the future. After all, lady Mikoto and Orochi were both prophets.

 _I don't know. But a chance of victory is better than certain failure._ Robin explained. _That's enough of that for now. We need to continue with your training._

Azura reluctantly nodded. She continued to try to keep thoughts from Robin for hours. By the time the sun had come up, she was not quite up to the point where she kept all of her thoughts from Robin, but she was certainly getting there. However, as she was about to get ready for the day, she realized something.

 _Robin._

 _Yes princess?_ Robin responded.

 _I'm about to get changed. Is there any way you could… Not look?_ Azura asked.

 _Oh, right! This is a perfect chance to show you one last thing. Don't freak out, okay?_ Robin thought back.

Before Azura could ask what she was supposed to not freak out about, she noticed movement to her left. Looking there, she noticed the form of Robin, simply… Floating next to her bed.

"You can turn into a… Ghost?" Azura asked out loud.

 _Kind of. Also, you don't have to speak out loud to me in this form. I don't really know how to explain this, so let's just go with 'spirit form' for now. I'm separating my senses from yours. I can still tell you what I can see, but the farther away I get, the quieter my voice is going to be in your head._ Robin explained.

 _And no one else will see you?_ Azura asked cautiously. It wouldn't be easy to explain to her family why the ghost of what looked like a Nohrian man was floating around the castle.

 _Nope. Just you. Now, I'll give you some privacy so you can get changed._ Robin said, floating through the wall.

Azura simply stared at the wall where Robin had phased through not a moment prior before sighing and pinching her forehead. Why did her life have to become so much more complicated?

After getting dressed and presentable for the day ahead, Azura met back up with Robin, who floated beside her at all times.

 _Guess you finally have a retainer._ Robin thought with mirth in his 'voice'.

Azura rolled her eyes. _You have got to be the most useless retainer I've ever heard of. You can't even protect me._

Robin held his hand over the area where his heart would be. _Ouch princess. That hurts._

 _Can you even feel pain?_ Azura asked.

 _Nope!_ Robin replied gleefully, getting a glare and a scowl out of Azura, much to the confusion of the servant that was behind Robin. Noticing her mistake, Azura smiled nervously and waved her apologies at the servant, while Robin laughed like crazy.

 _I'll have to work on talking to you while still looking somewhat normal…_ Azura thought, to which Robin nodded, still chuckling from the look on the poor servant's face.

 _For the record princess, I can protect you. I can scout out the area without alerting any enemies and report to you about them from far away. It's not much, but it'll help in the days to come._ Robin said.

Azura nodded. _If that makes you feel better about yourself, you can keep thinking that_. Azura said, a smirk crossing her lips.

Robin pouted. _Oh, that's not fair._ He replied, getting a small angelic laugh from the blue-haired princess.

* * *

Unfortunately, even with Robin's warnings, the Vallite invasion still occurred. Even after Azura had convinced Corrin to leave Ganglari behind, the cloaked man still managed to find it and use it to kill Queen Mikoto. Corrin, lost to his rage, assumed his dragon form and rampaged across the battlefield, killing swaths of invisible soldiers along the way.

Azura managed to calm her down, but not before getting pinned by Corrin, which caused Robin to shout out in concern. However, Azura managed to survive, for Corrin finally managed to calm down and retake his human form.

That was when Azura began to notice that Robin didn't seem to like Corrin very much. Whenever Azura asked Robin as to why he disliked Corrin, Robin would simply deny disliking the dragon prince and change the subject.

Unfortunately, the group soon found themselves on the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by soldiers. Because of Azura's words, Corrin had made the correct decision, and abandoned both sides. However, this had the unfortunate side-effect of marking Corrin as a traitor in both Hoshido and Nohr.

Azura soon after showed Corrin the kingdom of Valla and explained the situation to both Corrin and his retainers. During this battle, Robin started helping Azura by coming up with strategies. Apparently, Robin's title as Grandmaster meant that he was a tactician of exceptionally high quality, and Azura relayed his orders to the rest of their small group. Robin's orders were probably the main reason why they were able to escape Valla intact, and Azura was appointed as the tactician for their group from there on out.

* * *

Weeks later, in Corrin's castle, Takumi was pondering something that had been bothering him for a while. They had just recruited some more Nohrians to their cause - the princess Elise and her retainers - but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was… Why was AZURA the tactician of their group? And how did she get so GOOD at it? He had challenged Azura to a few games of Shogi since he had joined the group and learned that Azura was in charge of tactics, and thought that, with all his training, he would mop the floor was her.

But it was the other way around. Somehow, without prior training, Azura was able to beat Takumi, who had always prided himself with his strategic thinking. It boggled the mind, and at first Takumi had thought that it had been a fluke, but Azura quickly put those thoughts to rest; she was simply that good.

He had talked to Corrin about these thoughts, and all Corrin could do was simply shrug. He had told Takumi that Azura had proven to be an able tactician ever since the battle where they abandoned both Nohr and Hoshido, to fight their true enemy (whoever that was).

It drove Takumi mad at times, but he knew he had to place more trust in both Azura and Corrin. He hadn't trusted them before, and he had regretted that when he re-joined them. He would place his trust in them again, and that included this matter. He would just have to be patient with Azura. If there was any actual danger to the rest of them, he was sure Azura would tell them.

…

But seriously, HOW?!

* * *

Azura was practicing her fighting in the forest outside of Corrin's castle. She was 'sparring' with Robin. The Grandmaster was a very adept fighter, and still had his weapons of choice on him. However, since he was simply a spirit, his strikes and magic were not solid. Therefore, Azura had to focus on dodging.

Robin had explained that this was ideal anyways, since she was not very strong physically, so she must instead utilize other means to prevent getting damage rather than trying to block attacks.

Therefore, sparring with Robin ended up turning into a simple 'see who can hit the other person first' game, which Robin almost always won at first, but Azura was slowly winning more and more.

However, apparently today was not her day, as she got hit by a thoron bolt through the chest, which would have killed her had it been real. Azura sighed.

 _What's wrong Azura?_ Robin asked. _You seem out of it today._ Azura could tell by Robin's 'voice' that he was concerned for her. Robin had become a very close friend and source of comfort for Azura in the last few challenging weeks, and Azura had been grateful.

 _It's just… Corrin._ Azura said, and Robin immediately frowned, but let Azura continue. _I… Think I like him as more than a friend, but…_

 _But it's obvious that he has eyes for Felicia._ Robin finished her thoughts. Azura nodded, and it was Robin's turn to sigh.

 _Well princess, they aren't official or anything… So I would suggest trying your chances while you still can._ Robin said.

Azura close her eyes and nodded. She was not normally a very emotional person, so this wasn't exactly easy for her. However, Robin always gave her good advice, and so she would continue to follow it even now. As Azura stood up and walked away, she noticed that Robin had stayed where he was.

 _Are you coming?_ Azura asked.

Robin shook his head. _No. I think this should be between the two of you_. Robin replied.

Azura nodded. _Thank you._

Had Azura stayed a moment longer, she would have seen a tear fall down Robin's face, only to be wiped away by the dead tactician.

* * *

Azura walked mutely back to her quarters. She had on her normally stoic expression, but those that tried to talk to her noted that Azura was being unusually curt with her responses. She was acting strangely, that everyone could see. But no one knew why.

Upon reaching her quarters, Azura immediately collapsed onto her bed and sleep claimed her soon afterwards.

She entered the mindscape that Azura shared with Robin, and sure enough, he was there. Azura was good at hiding how she was feeling, but Robin knew her too well. He immediately knew what was wrong with Azura.

Robin walked forwards without a word and hugged Azura. This was the only place where he could touch her, and he knew that she needed comfort right now. While hesitant at first, Azura soon reciprocated the hug.

"Let it all out." Robin whispered. "I already know how strong you are. I won't think any less of you if you cry."

And that was it. That was all it took for Azura to finally start crying.

She didn't cry when she her mother died.

She didn't cry when she learned of Valla.

She didn't cry when she was kidnapped.

She didn't cry when Queen Mikoto died.

She didn't cry when she saw her mother again.

But this… This was the event that had finally opened the floodgates. Azura had gone over to tell Corrin how she felt about him…

And stumbled upon Corrin confessing his love to Felicia.

But she told herself that she must remain strong. She didn't want pity. She didn't want apologies. She didn't want any of that, so she couldn't let her emotions show.

But Robin knew. Not because he read her thoughts, but because he knew her. He knew that she needed an outlet right now, and Robin was fine with being that outlet.

She cried into Robin's arms for the rest of the night, the water princess letting out streams of tears onto the arms of Ylisse's dead tactician.

* * *

After that incident, Azura grew distant from Corrin, much to the half-dragon's confusion. Eventually, a few days before they were set to go towards the bottomless canyon, Azura explained to Corrin all that had happened, of course leaving out the part where she cried into Robin's arms.

To say Corrin was shocked was an understatement. He had no idea that Azura thought about him that way. He apologized to Azura, and explained that he didn't think about her that way. Azura gave him a sad smile and replied that she knew that, and someone close to her was helping her get over it. When Corrin asked who it was so he could thank them, Azura simply smiled and said that Corrin wouldn't know them, which only served to confuse him further.

After reuniting with the rest of the Nohrian and Hoshidan royals and jumping into the bottomless canyon, Robin decided to finally tell his tale to Azura. About how he was an amnesiac who was taken in by a prince and made into a tactician. He told Azura about the wars he had been in, against Plegia, Walhart, and finally Grima.

He explained to Azura about how he was bred by his father to be the perfect vessel for Grima, to the point where he was apparently Grima himself. He told Azura about the future children, and how the dream that he'd had about the fight against his father. He told Azura about his final battle, and how he landed the finishing blow on Grima to rid him from the world for good instead of letting Chrom put him to sleep. He also told Azura how Selena, Laslow, and Odin were actually Severa, Inigo, and Owain, and they were future children who had somehow travelled to this world.

Azura stayed silent during Robin's story, but she still had questions, and Robin didn't answer some of them. How did Robin know Azura before they met? Why were they connected? Yes, Robin was exceptionally helpful to Azura both in and out of battle as tactician, retainer, and close friend, but was there more to it than that? Robin merely stayed silent when Azura asked these questions, and refused to answer.

"Why?! Why won't you tell me?! Aren't we close enough? You know everything there is to know about me, and I just want to do the same for you!" Azura shouted at Robin.

The two were in their shared mindscape. Robin had wanted to explain his story to Azura while she was asleep so she wasn't distracted.

Robin closed his eyes and adopted an apologetic expression. "It's not that we're not close enough Azura… I just… Don't want to talk about it." He looked down at the ground, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Why not?! If it's painful for you, I can help you with it!" Azura responded. She was angry, which was rare for her, but she was closer to Robin than she was to anyone else in the world, and the fact that Robin was keeping something from her that she deemed important was really frustrating.

"...Azura." Robin said softly, getting her to calm down. Robin was rarely serious, but Azura could tell that something was forcing him to be. He looked her in the eyes, and Azura could tell that what he was about to say was beyond painful. She didn't know how right she was.

"...What do you think will happen… After we kill Anankos tomorrow?" Robin asked.

Azura was a bit confused by the question, but decided to play along. "Well, I assume Corrin will take up the Vallite throne, Anankos' corruption on Garon will fade, and peace will come between the three kingdoms. Why?"

Robin sighed. "What if I told you… That I'm only here… Because of Anankos' power?"

Azura's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Robin nodded his head solemnly. "Yes… After Corrin kills Anankos… I will die for good."

Azura froze. "That's… Not true… Is it?" She asked numbly.

Robin nodded. "Do you want to know the whole story Azura? About… How I really met you?"

"What? What do you mean?" Azura asked.

"Azura… I didn't meet you in your dream when you thought I did." Robin said, further adding to Azura's confusion.

"The truth is, I met you the first night after I woke up in that field. A figure introduced himself as Anankos' good half. He used his power to connect us in our mindscapes, and that is how we initially met." Robin told Azura.

"But… Why don't I remember this?" Azura asked.

Robin smiled sadly. "Because in that timeline, Corrin sided with Nohr."

"'That timeline'? What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. When I dreamt, I watched you fight alongside Corrin against Hoshido. When you slept, you used your songs to help me fight Plegia. But then, just a little bit at the end of the Plegian war… You died." Robin finished.

Azura's eyes widened in shock. "I… Died?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. You used too much of your amulet's power helping Corrin kill King Garon and faded away before my eyes. But no one else knew, because you never told them what the amulet does to you."

Azura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "And then what happened?"

Robin shrugged. "I didn't know at first, but I kept going to sleep, hoping desperately that you would appear again. That you would still be… Alive. Everyone noticed that I was getting more and more depressed with each day. But finally, just after we found out about Lucina, Anankos appeared in my dreams again. He told my that his darker half had managed to destroy his world, and he used up some of his power to reset his world to before Queen Mikoto died. I managed to get you to convince Corrin to join Hoshido… But then, just after I was controlled by my father, you died again."

Azura watched as Robin started tearing up. "Watching you die in castle Krakenburg… It broke my heart to see you die again. When Naga told me about how I could sacrifice myself to kill Grima, I took it. I didn't care about the consequences. I just… Wanted to see you again."

He gave the saddest chuckle that Azura had ever heard. "So then imagine my surprise when Anankos appeared again and told me that he had to reset your world. Again. Watching you talk to me again like I was a stranger hurt, but I knew that it was my chance to make sure you survived, so I took it. But once Anankos' dark half dies, I'll be going with him…"

Azura was silent. She didn't know what to think. Her best friend had to watch Azura die twice. He had to watch as Azura forgot all about him twice. She wasn't sure how he had managed to go through that and stay sane.

"Is that why you hate Corrin so much?" Azura asked. "Because he made decisions that killed me?"

Robin stared at Azura for a few moments before he shook his head. "No. That's not why."

"Then why?" Azura asked, though she felt like she already knew the answer, she still needed to hear the words out of his mouth.

"..." Robin didn't want to say what he was about to, but it was now or never. He took a deep breath, and looked Azura directly in the eyes. "Because he broke your heart. Three times. Three times you fell for him, and three times he chose Felicia. He is an idiot, a moron, for not picking you." Robin said with confidence.

Azura stayed silent, knowing that there was more Robin needed to say.

"How he could ever pass up the chance to be with such a strong, kind, intelligent, funny, beautiful woman like you… I will never understand it." Robin explained.

"Robin…"

"Three times Azura. I fell for you three times. Every time I met you again, It felt like the first time. And every time, it felt like Corrin had taken you from me. Your heart… And your life." His eyes seemed to light up with determination. "But he won't take your life this time. I will make sure of it. You WILL survive tomorrow Azura. Nothing in this world or the next will stop me."

Azura stayed silent. She walked up to Robin slowly and cupped his face. She would be lying if she said that she was not attracted to Robin, but she had never imagined that he would feel the same for her. He was her source of comfort, her light in the darkness, and her closest and dearest friend. He was kind, he was intelligent, and he always knew how to make her laugh. A feat that none other could claim to be capable of.

Robin grabbed hold of Azura's hand and pried it from her face. He stared at her sadly. "I'm sorry Azura." He said. "But you must find someone else. I won't last beyond tomorrow."

Azura's lips trembled, and she nodded sadly.

"Could I… Could I sing for you? One last time?" Azura asked.

Robin smiled, tears threatening to fall down his face. "Only if I may dance with you while you sing."

Azura smiled in response and nodded.

The two danced the night away, the sound of Azura's voice carrying across the mindscape. Neither one had to express their feelings. They knew that it was unfair, but at this point there was nothing that either the singer or tactician could do about it.

* * *

The day had gone as Robin had predicted. Anankos was dying before Azura's very eyes. Azura herself was covered in scrapes and bruises, sweat and dirt. However to Robin, it only made her look more radiant. Suddenly, blue particles of light started floating around Robin, and parts of his body were fading out of existence.

"Heh." Robin chuckled out loud. "Guess it's time."

Everyone in the army turned towards Robin with wide eyes, they could see him now. However, no one reacted with more surprise than the future children.

"ROBIN?!" They all shouted with surprise. Why was Robin there?!

Robin simply glanced at the crowd with a small smile. "Guess they can see me now…" He muttered, though everyone could hear him. He looked back to see Azura, who was trying her hardest not to cry in front of everyone, though Robin could see that she was about to break down. He raised a hand to her cheek, and smiled through the tears that were falling down his face.

"Can I… See you smile for me… One last time?" Robin asked, looking pleadingly at Azura. She looked up at Robin wide-eyed, not believing that he was asking her to smile while he died.

"One more smile… Before I… Go?" Robin pleaded.

Azura, with quivering lips, brought out the most sincere smile that she could possibly manage. She could taste her salty tears in her mouth now, and she knew that she was a crying mess in front of the army right now, but she didn't care.

"That's right… Lovely…" Robin said, as he leaned in towards Azura's face. She leaned forwards quickly, desperate to capture Robin's lips once before he left, but he was already gone. Faded into dust.

Now I know why she asked me the same… So long ago… If that's the last thing I ever see, then I can die happy… Robin thought as his consciousness finally faded.

Azura raised a hand to the space that Robin once occupied, not quite believing that he was really gone. Her smile, the one that Robin requested, had turned into an expression of utter despair as Azura collapsed onto her knees and started sobbing in front of everyone. Corrin and her siblings came to comfort her, while the future children simply looked at each other in questioning.

Azura had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"Chrom… We have to do SOMETHING." A voice said.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Another replied.

"Well… I dunno!"

They both let out small gasps of surprise as light finally hit his eyes. He could see them: a blue-haired man and a blonde princess. It all felt so… Familiar. Was this the afterlife?

"I see you're awake now." The blue haired man said.

"Hi there!" The woman added excitably.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know." The blue haired man said, seemingly laughing at his own little joke. "Here. Take my hand."

As the blue haired man pulled him to his feet, he looked at the back of his hand. Something's missing. He thought to himself. But what?

"It's over now. We won." The blue haired man said.

And that's when it all hit him. He was Robin.

Chrom. He thought to himself, looking at the blue haired man.

Lissa.

He looked over behind them, and sure enough, there was a brown haired man in giant blue armor.

Frederick.

He gave Chrom a tight hug and Lissa joined in, they all started laughing, just glad that Robin was alive and with them. However, when they separated, Robin's thoughts drifted elsewhere, and his expression fell.

Azura… He thought to himself. He would never see her again, and he didn't know how he felt about that. However, Chrom saw Robin's expression and for some reason his grin grew even wider. He moved to the side, and Robin saw past his prince, and what Robin could see stopped his heart.

Long flowing cyan hair. Beautiful white robes. Bare feet that Robin could only imagine were full of calluses. Sparkling golden eyes. The woman that he loved was there, in the flesh, for the first time in Robin's life.

He couldn't think, but he took a step forwards anyways. He gulped nervously.

"Is it… Really you?" Robin asked.

Azura gave him a serene smile and nodded. "Severa...She stayed behind. She gave me her crystal..." Azura explained, her voice obviously strained with emotion.

Robin rushed and enveloped Azura in a hug, as she grasped her arms around his neck and their lips finally met.

They had been through much together, but now their adventures were finally over. The two heroes who brought peace to their worlds were united at long last.

 _The Lady of the Lake and the High Deliverer_

 _Though hailed as the heroes of two worlds, Robin and Azura eventually found a nice quiet place to settle down. They often visited Ylisse, but eventually found a way to see Azura's family. Though Robin eventually made up with Corrin, it was a long and difficult road. The two eventually married in Valla, where Anankos was slain and Robin disappeared as a statement that their love defied even death. Their children, Morgan and Shigure, inherited their mother's grace and voice, and their father's intelligence and compassion. The four lived out the rest of their days in peace._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So there you guys go! That was my idea for a Robin/Azura story, and I hope that I did it justice.**

 **This was just meant to be a little break from The King's Tactician, which I will write the next chapter for soon.**

 **If anyone wants to take this idea and expand on it, please feel free. I just wanted to write a one-shot, but I think that this could make a great series.**

 **I know it's a little unrealistic how Anankos' good side resets the timeline for the fates world twice, but it was the only way that I could make this idea reasonably work. I really liked the idea of Robin watching the events of every path of fates.**


End file.
